Time For A Play Parade!
Time For A Play Parade! is a new story. Summary It's Skiff's birthday and his special birthday wish is to have a Pixar Play Parade party with all of his favorite Pixar friends! And Mike and the other Pixar characters are planning to do just that! But Sailor John plans to get revenge on Skiff for betraying him by planning to ruin the parade and his birthday. Plot The story begins at Arlesburgh Harbour where Skiff is racing around excitedly with Captain Joe on board. He was excited because today's his birthday. When Skiff sees his friends Mike, Rex and Bert puffing in, he rolls up next to them to give them the news. He told them that today is his birthday which Rex, Mike and Bert are surprised to hear. Skiff then said that all he wants for his birthday is having a Pixar Play Parade party with all his favourite Pixar friends. Mike scoffs at the idea, doubting that they're real. However, Rex says "That's where you're wrong, Mike." He explain that they're real and whistles. Then the Pixar characters appeared from a building and wish Skiff a happy birthday. Mike is very surprised that the PIXAR gang are real, especially when the green one eyed monster Mike Wazowski has the same name as him. Sulley then said that they will use his best friend's full name as to avoid any confusion. Skiff is very happy to see the PIXAR gang in person. He told them that he wants to have a Pixar Play Parade for his birthday today to which they agree to do so. They sent out invitations to Duck, Oliver, Toad, Ryan, Daisy, The Slip Coaches, Judy, Jerome, Donald and Douglas to invite them to take part in the parade. The Fat Controller is delighted with this idea and agreed to let the parade into motion. At a dark area, Sailor John join forces with Scruffey and Bulgy to get revenge on Skiff for betraying him by planning to ruin the parade and his birthday. Diesel is also present since he needs to move Scruffey around as trucks cannot move on their own. The Pixar villains also appears to join forces for revenge against their enemies. Back at Tidmouth Station, the start of the Little Western, the parade has been set up and ready to move out. Skiff is ready to lead the parade through the two branch lines from Tidmouth to Harwick. Thomas and his friends came to watch it with Ace who's gonna follow it on the roads. The PIXAR gang went on their floats which are on flatbeds pulled by the branch line engines. The Fat Controller gives an announcement to everyone present that the parade is going to be great along with Skiff's birthday. After that, the parade moves out along the Little Western, past Bluff's Cove, Tidmouth Hault, Haultraugh, Bulgy's Bridge and Arlesburgh West. The parade arrives at Arlesburgh Harbour where everyone gathered to watch it go by. Sailor John, Diesel, Scruffey and Bulgy were watching from their hiding spot, waiting for the right moment to strike. The parade continues along the Harwick branch line pass Callus Cavern where Thomas have found Captain Callus' old pirate ship. Sailor John and his crew watch this from behind a cliff and grins as they wait for the right moment to strike. The parade carries on through the countryside. THE PIXAR Gang wave to the crowd who cheered for them as they wave to them. Then all of a sudden, the ground shook and everyone wondered what was the cause of the quake. Then some dynamite is being set and explodes in a field, wrecking the landscape. Skiff gasps and wonders what's the commotion. The PIXAR gang are puzzled by the sudden explosion and investigate the field. The Incredibles scout the field for evidence. Dash saw a burnt area where the dynamite explodes and inspect it. The Cars characters search the roads for any evidence of explosions. They look around before returning to their floats and report that there's a burnt area nearby. Skiff is worried about the safety of the gang and the parade but everyone offers to keep an eye out for any more attacks. They agree and moves on. The parade carries on towards Harwick through the coastline which is the last spot before it. Then they saw two trains of trucks on both lines ahead of them, blocking their way. Skiff wonders who put them there. He didn't know that Diesel have put them on both lines to prevent the parade from reaching Harwick by Scruffey's orders as part of his revenge on Oliver for pulling him apart years ago. Duck and Oliver puff over to shunt the trucks out of the way. They coupled up to them and pushed them onto sidings so that the lines are cleared. The parade continues on and arrived at Harwick where a huge crowd is cheering as they enter the station. Skiff was amazed at all the bubbles from the bubble machine by Mr Bubbles the clown. He smiles and looks everywhere. Then the float explodes much to the shock and horror of the PIXAR Gang. Then there's some cackling and Sailor John and his gang appears. Skiff is shocked by his return since he was defeated last time. Sailor John tells everyone that he and his allies planned to ruin the parade and Skiff's birthday to get revenge on him for betraying him. Scruffey said that he wants revenge on Oliver for tearing him apart years ago and the PIXAR villains want revenge on the heroes for foiling their plans from Woody to Miguel. Everyone is shocked to hear this. Skiff is cross at this and said that ruining his birthday is the worst-est thing they've ever done to him and his friends. The PIXAR heroes agreed and starts to prepare to fight the villains. Sailor John lead his allies (apart from Scruffey since he can't move by himself) to battle with the heroes. The battle wages on. Sailor John advances on Skiff to turn him into driftwood for his mutiny but Captain Joe stood in front of him. Sailor John knocks him out with his fist then lit a stick of dynamite to put on Skiff to blow him up. However, Mater grabs the stick with his hook and throw it into the sea which extinguishes the fuse. He then grabs Sailor John with his tow cable and tie him up. Skiff was grateful for Mater saving his life. Mater said that it was nothing. The heroes continue to fight their enemies while the engines watch with amazement while Oliver and Duck deals with Scruffey and Diesel. Bulgy tries to fight with the villains but Sheriff puts a parking boot on his back wheel, preventing him from moving. The heroes fight their enemies. Randall use his invisibility to get Violet since she can turn invisible as well. However, it ends with Violet managing to beat him. Lightning deals with Chick, Professor Z, Jackson Storm and the Lemons. The toys deal with Sid, Stinky Pete, Al, Lotso and Emperor Zurg. They fight on til they finally defeat their enemies. The villains retreat, leaving Sailor John, Scruffey, Diesel and Bulgy to deal with Skiff, The PIXAR heroes and the engines. The police arrive and arrest Sailor John again while the Fat Controller punishes Diesel, Bulgy and Scruffey for helping him. The three villains scuttled away in retreat. Skiff is glad that Sailor John is defeated and his birthday parade is back on track once more. The parade carries on back to Tidmouth Station where Thomas and his friends are waiting. They whistled and cheered as the parade enters the station. Skiff beams with pride as he congratulates everyone for their hard work. The Fat Controller is very proud of everyone for helping Skiff with his birthday parade plans and make them a great success. Captain Joe is pleased with his railboat and pat him on his bow. The PIXAR gang smiles at Skiff and thinks that he's a great little railboat they ever met. Skiff smiles and thinks that they're the greatest group of characters that he have ever met. The episode ends with Skiff smiling at the audience and then winks at them. Trivia *The PIXAR Gang from Woody to Miguel from Toy Story to Coco will appear in this story. * Transcript for A Play Parade Narrator: It was a beautiful day at Arlesburgh. Skiff is a railboat who can go in water and on land because he has railway wheels. He works at Arlesburgh Harbour with his captain, Joe the lighthouse keeper. He gives tours around the harbour in the water and on the rails. scene changes to Skiff racing along the rails very fast by a big gust of wind and arrives at Arlesburgh West. Mike, Rex and Bert come over to see what's all the excitement Skiff: Mike, Rex, Bert! Guess what! Mike: What? Skiff: Today is someone's birthday. Can you guess who's? Rex: Um, The Fat Controller's? Skiff: No. Bert: I don't get it. Skiff: It's someone you know. Mike: Who? Skiff: You're looking at him. miniature engines look at each other then realize whose birthday it is Bert: You? Skiff: Yes! Mike: When you're built? Skiff: Yes. Rex: Wow. Congratulations, Skiff. Skiff: Thanks, Rex. Captain Joe: Well, that's a special day indeed. Bert: Yes, Captain Joe. Every vehicle deserves to celebrate the day they're build. Mike: So what is your special birthday wish? Skiff: Well, what I wanted for my birthday is to have a parade with perhaps all the PIXAR characters in it. Mike: Pah! Don't talk nonsense, Skiff! Those guys are made up! Rex: That's where you're wrong, Mike. Mike: Eh? What do you mean, Rex? Rex: You're about to find out. Narrator: Rex blew his whistle loud and long. a portal opened to the ground and all the PIXAR characters came through it much to Mike's shock and Skiff's amazement Skiff: (gasps) Wow! characters look at Skiff and the engines Mike Wazowski: What are we doing here? Jessie: I don't know. Bert: Hi, there. Lightning McQueen: Hey, there, small engines and sailboat. Mater: Where in Hillbilly Hell are we? Skiff: You're on Sodor. Merida: Sodor? Captain Joe: Yes, this is the Island of Sodor alright. Skiff: I'm Skiff and this is my captain, Captain Joe. Bert: My name's Bert. Rex: I'm Rex. Don't worry. I'm not a dinosaur. Rex (Toy Story): But I am. I'm also called Rex. Rex: Really? Rex: (Toy Story) Yep. Mike: And I'm Mike. Mike Wazowski: Well, that's odd. I'm Mike too. Mike: Really? Mike Wazowski: Yep. But if people see two Mikes it's gonna get confusing. Rex (Toy Story) And two Rexes will be confusing too. Rex: Yep. Filk: So why are we here? Skiff: Today is my birthday. Sulley: Really? Skiff: Yes. I want to have a parade with all of you. Everyone: Happy birthday, Skiff! Skiff: Thanks. Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: A parade with all of us? Skiff: Yes, Mr. Incredible. That's what I want. Remy: Well, this is quite the honor to have a parade with us in it, even rats. WALL-E: Directive. Carl: Yes, WALL-E is right. Bert: But I thought there's no such thing as monsters. and Mike look at each other in surprise Sulley: Really? Mike Wazowski: You really think so? Bert: All the engines think there's no such things as monsters. Sulley: Well, you might think that monsters are not real but the thing is they are real. Mike Wazowski: Yeah. Only people don't know that. Bert: Oh. i see. Skiff: We'II talk more later. Right now, we have a parade to put on. Captain Joe: You heard him. heads off Narrator: So Skiff and The PIXAR heroes set off to invite everyone to take part in the parade. Sulley and Mike meet Duck and his Slip Coaches at Tidmouth Hault Sulley: Come on, guys. Boo: talk Mike Wazowski: We have to get the engines from the two branch lines to take part in the parade. walk over to the station and Duck is surprised to see them Duck: Oh. Eh, hello there. Sulley: Hi. Are you Duck the Great Western Engine? Duck: Yep. That's me. Who are you three? Mike Wazowski: Mike Wazowski. Sulley: James P. Sullivan. But you can call me Sulley. Boo: Boo. Duck: Wha! Mike: Sorry about that. Sulley: This is Boo. She's a little girl who we met when she came to our world. Duck: Nice to meet you, Boo. This is my slip coaches. Male Slip Coach: Hi. Female Slip Coach: Hello. Third Slip Coach: Hey. Mike Wazowski: Hi there, you three. Sulley: Good to meet you all. Duck: What brings you three here anyway? Mike Wazowski: Well, it's Skiff's birthday and he wants you to take part in a parade he's planning from here to Harwick. Duck: Okay then. I better get Oliver, Toad, Donald and Douglas to take part. Is Ryan, Daisy, Judy and Jerome taking part? Mike: Yes since the parade goes on both branch lines. scene changes to The Incredibles meeting Ryan, Daisy, Judy and Jerome for the parade Narrator: The Incredibles meet Ryan, Daisy, Judy and Jerome at Arlesburgh Goods Yard and invite them to take part in the parade. Ryan: Really? Wow! Do you know that violet is a shade of purple? Violet Parr: Yeah. I do. Daisy: Wow! This will be magnifique. Frozone: I'm sure it will. Judy: We've never took part in a parade or celebration before. Jerome: Yes, Judy since we've been in Knapford Yard for years. gets things sorted out Narrator: Soon, everything is set up for the parade. Skiff is in the front with Duck behind him so he can give him a push. Duck: Glad that I'II help you move along the line. Skiff: Yes. I'm grateful for that. a yard, a shadowy figure moves through the yard and meet up with the Troublesome Trucks and the PIXAR villains Narrator: Meanwhile in a yard, a figure was moving through the yard. Fred Pelhay: Who's that, boss? S.C. Ruffey: You'll see, Fred. figure comes over to them, revealing himself to be Sailor John Troublesome Trucks: Sailor John?! Troublesome Truck: But I thought you were locked up! Sailor John: I was until I escaped again. Rickety: How? Sailor John: With a little help from an inmate. Scruffey: I see. What do you want with us? Sailor John: I need your help with something and I'II help you with something in exchange. Fred Pelhay: What is that? Sailor John: I want revenge on Skiff for betraying me when Thomas foiled my plans to get my treasure. trucks look surprised at this Scruffey: It was you who stole Captain Callus' treasure? Sailor John: Yes, that's me. Thanks to Thomas and Skiff, I was caught and arrested. Fred: Whoa. Sailor John: But now I'm free and want to help you, Scruffey with your problem. looks confused Scruffey: How do you know about my problem? Sailor John: Well, I hear about the time Oliver pulls you apart years ago and after your rebuilt, you wanted revenge on him for that. Am I right? Scruffey: Yes. My followers are now scared of him and not doing any tricks on him in case they'II ended up in my experience. trucks nodded Sailor John: I see. But if we work together, we'II get our revenge on our enemies. What do you say? thinks about this for a bit then grins Scruffey: It's a deal. Sailor John: Good. Now since you can't move by yourself, I have someone to help with that. oiled over to them Diesel: Like me of course. Scruffey: Diesel. I would have guessed. Diesel: Of course you would've. Sailor John: Yes, he'II help you move around to get revenge on Oliver. I got more allies to join us for this plan. and the PIXAR villains appeared from the shadows Bulgy: Hello, Scruffey. Scruffey: Hi, Bulgy. Rickey: Who are those guys? Sailor John: These are the enemies of the PIXAR heroes who have been defeated. They're helping us. Sid Philips: Yeah. We want revenge on those fools for foiling our plans. Randall Boggs: Yeah. Especially Sullivan and Wazowski for banishing me to this horrible human world. Troublesome Truck: Wow. Sailor John: All of you can talk more on the way. Right now, let's get to work. scene changes back to Tidmouth Station where the parade was getting ready to move Narrator: Back at Tidmouth, the parade was almost ready to leave. Thomas and his friends arrived to see the parade off. Thomas: Good luck! Ace: And be careful! Skiff: We will, guys. Cast off, Captain Joe! Captain Joe: Aye, aye, Skiff! Joe lifts Skiff's anchor and Duck pushes him along the tracks Narrator: Captain Joe lift Skiff's anchor and the parade set off down the line. Steam Team: Good luck! scene changes to the parade heading down the Little Western Narrator: The parade went down the Little Western. People watched and cheered as the PIXAR heroes waved to them. Miguel: Hey there! People: (cheering) Toad: This is quite the crowd, isn't it, Mr Oliver? Oliver: Yes, it is, Toad. Slip Coaches giggle and smiles at the crowd Slip Coach 1: This is amazing, isn't it, guys? Female Slip Coach: Yes, it is. Third Slip Coach: Capital idea of Skiff to have a parade with us in it. John and the villains watch from a distance Sailor John: He has no idea how we gonna ruin the parade and Skiff's birthday. Hopper: But how are we gonna do that? Sailor John: You'll see soon enough, Hopper. Skiff will rue the day he betrayed me. (evil chuckles) parade pass through Tidmouth Hault, Bluff's Cove, Bulgy's Bridge and Arlesburgh West Remy: This is great! Arlo: It sure is! I'm brave enough now to be front of the crowd. Narrator: Fergus Duncan/The Small Controller and his engines watch as the parade moves along. Fergus Duncan: Wow! What a magnificent sight. Mike: Yes, sir. It is. Bert: Whoa. Rex: A parade passing through our railway. watch this from a building and rolls away Bulgy: (chuckles) I can't wait to tell Sailor John about this. scene changes to Arlesburgh Harbour where the townspeople are waiting to see the parade Narrator: At Arlesburgh Harbour, the townspeople gathered to see the parade go by. Filk: Hey. Look. Joy: Whoa. Loads of happy people here. Must have happy emotions today. Marlin: I hope this big fish tank will help us out. Nemo: Dad. Marlin; What? I'm just saying. Dory: Whoa. That's a lot of people here. Nemo: It sure is, Dory. parade stop at Arlesburgh Goods Yard Narrator: The parade stop at Arlesburgh Goods Yard for the engines to fill up with coal, water and fuel to keep going to Harwick where the parade route ends. Skiff: A nice rest will do for now, guys. Pixar Gang took a break while the engines fill up with coal, water and fuel to keep going Dash Parr: What a view. Violet Parr: Yeah. Woody: This parade is the most exciting thing that's ever happened to us! Buzz Lightyear: I couldn't agree more, Woody. smiles at his friends Narrator: Soon, all the engines' tanks are full and ready to continue on with the parade. Skiff: Right. Let's get going, guys! Engines and Pixar gang: OK, Skiff! engines and rolling stock assembled and the Pixar gang get onto their floats Narrator: So, everyone gathered on the floats, the engines puffed into position and they set off. John and his crew follow them from behind scene changes to the parade moving along the countryside Narrator: The parade continued on through the countryside. Sailor John and his crew are following them close behind. John smirks Sailor John: This is going to be the greatest deed we'II ever do. Scruffey: It Category:Fanmade stories